


Comme un ouragan

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [10]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i have no idea how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Ororo qui porte le code de <i>Tempête</i> mais c'est Yukio qui illustre le mieux ce nom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un ouragan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Déesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142946) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Comme un ouragan  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80/90ties ?)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** (punk!)Storm/Yukio  
>  **Genre :** lâcher prise  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
> fandom = _X-Men_ 31_jours" > (16 juillet ‘11) ;  
>  **Prompt :** « tempête » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** UXM #173 plus il y a eu un ish d’X-treme X-Men de flash-back sur cette époque dans les années 2000 il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est Ororo qui porte le nom de code _Storm_ (et, abritant en dedans une impétuosité rentrée, elle le mérite bien) et c’est Yukio qui l’affiche encore mieux.   
Humaine sans rien de remarquable à première vue, elle éclate d’un caractère et d’une manière de vivre à sa guise, tant pis pour les conséquences autour ! Non pas qu’elle cause de destruction délibérée mais libre comme le vent elle ne se laisse lier par rien.

Elle fait souffler autour d’elle un vent de révolte libérateur et déclenche en Ororo une tempête de sentiments contradictoires et l’enjoint à lâcher prise.


End file.
